The Vampire Diaries, Between love & in danger
by Jocelyn Garza
Summary: Stefan y Elena son un fastidio, Damon no ve el momento de irse y no verlos juntos nunca mas, pero antes de que eso pase, llegara lo que le faltaba para darle sentido a existencia...


Antes de empezar, esta historia la escribí pensando en Damon Salvatore, lo amo y siempre lo amare, sueño con él, etc, etc, Stefan también me gusta, pero solo me gusta, amo a Damon, sueño con que Elena se de cuenta de que ama a Damon y no a Stefan y Stefan se encuentre a alguien mas, porque no quiero que se quede solo:), amo a Ian Somerhalder, como pueden ver, el actor de Damon en la serie de TV.

Todo lo escribí pensando única y exclusivamente en Damon, no tiene nada que ver el contendió, con la serie de TV y los libros, solo la mayoría de los personajes;) yaaa!

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEW GIRL<strong>

Damon conducía distraídamente en su Ferrari negro a velocidad normal, se dirigía al bar de Fall's church's.

Se suponía que tenía que verse con Stefan para hablar sobre el regreso Damon a Florencia, debido a su promesa de cuidarse el uno al otro, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en muchas cosas.

Stefan lo estaba esperando en la salida de la carretera pensando que Damon era un estúpido y que llevaba casi una hora de retraso.

Pero claro que Damon no era ningún estúpido, nunca le había gustado lo de fijarse horarios, así que llegaría a la hora que le apeteciera, primero iría a tomarse unas cuantas copas en el bar y charlaría sobre cosas estúpidas y sin importancia con algún pedazo de idiota que se encontrara por ahí, no le importaba con quien estuviera, ni que tomará, el alcohol lo tenía ningún efecto sobre él, desde luego, todo era para distraerse un rato, alejarse de todo y de todos, encontrar a algún idiota a hacerlo hacer lo que él quisiera que hiciera.

Finalmente llegó al bar, apagó el Ferrari y suspiro -un minuto, suspiro?-, eso no iba con Damon, él simplemente no era de ese tipo, no le iba en lo más mínimo, él era un chico malo y apuesto, no un sentimental y llorón.

Se miró al espejo, "hermoso, claro" pensó y sonrió sin dejar de observar su bella sonrisa.

Ninguna chica se resistía a él, podía ser dueño de lo que quisiera y de quien quisiera.

Era simplemente un apuesto príncipe, pero, como todo príncipe... necesitaba a su princesa... pero Elena se seguía negando a aceptar que lo amaba, y que era mucho mejor que Stefan, claro, mientes que Stefan existiera, él solamente podía esperar que Elena se diera cuenta por sí sola, él ya había hecho casi todo lo que estaba a su alcance y de su parte para convencerla, estaba empezando a darse por vencido.

La sola idea de que una mujer no le hiciera caso lo molestaba y lo enojaba, pero que prefiriera a Stefan sobre él lo enfurecía aún más.

Decidió olvidarse de sus penas, aunque fuera por un rato, el pensar en Stefan y Elena por separado, era molesto, pero pensar en ellos juntos, era peor.  
>Bajo del Ferrari, se colocó las Ray-Bans y se observó de cuerpo completo con la ventana del bar, valla, pero que apuesto lucia con su chaqueta de cuero, si que no se cansaba de admirarse cuando se ponía esa chaqueta, además daba excelente juego con las Ray-Bans y su cinturón Dolce &amp; Gabbana, un autentico bad boy.<p>

Estaba camino a la puerta de edificio cuando...

* * *

><p>Es todo! no pidan mas-.-<p>

:p meeeennntiirraaaaaa:B jajajajaxd como si fueran a hacerlo... u.u

x's,, es una historia que se me ocurrió así nada mas:B es MIIA! ni digan que me la copie de algún lado-.-

ahorita nada mas subiré una partesita, tengo mas, de hecho son como 10 hojas, peroo pues no lo subire todoo de un jalón, tendan que esperarr! muahahahaahahaa y aun no esta acabadau.u

si hay errores de ortografía, díganme, no me salgan con sus cosas y burlas -jajjajajaja, que te equivocaste en no se donde- ':| & aunque lo hagan, me vale:)

otra cosa, el titulo aun lo estoy pensando, así que quizá lo cambie, quizá no, y no se si se puede cambiar una vez que se sube, así que ni empiecen con que -que estúpida, no sabe nada- y bueno, es la verdad, no le se mucho a esta cosa, casi ni entro y les recuerdo que es MI historia & YO puedo escribir lo que Yo quieraa:) es todooo, byee:B


End file.
